


Drink

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Drink.”“No.”“Drink that blood!”“No!”“Tony.”“Stephen.”





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Saw / Beetlejuice</s> / Vampire <s>/ Corn Maze / “Who wants to tell scary stories?”</s>

“Drink.”

“No.”

“Drink that blood!”

“No!”

“Tony.”

“Stephen.”

“Are we going to argue like this all the night?”

“Maybe.” Tony mumbled, crossing his arms and turning around, giving Stephen cold shoulder.

_This isn’t going anywhere_. Stephen thought, shaking his head in defeat.

“Tony please” Stephen tried again begging this time, because at that point he was just desperate to let Tony drink the blood. “You are a new vampire, you need to drink fresh blood, or you are not going to survive like this… please.” Stephen ended, just slowly approaching Tony.

“Don’t you dare!” Tony hissed, turning around quickly, eyes flashing red with pure fury, just to swat away Stephen hand approaching his shoulder. “You are the one that turned me, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT PUT ME IN THIS FREAKING SITUATION STEPHEN.” Tony continued shouting, and pointing a weak finger in the direction of the other vampire. “YOU, YOU!!! AHHHHHH” Tony ended, jumping on Stephen, before sinking his fang in the other neck and starting to drink, drink, drink…and relax… finally.

Stephen at the outburst didn’t react, he just let everything happen, let the fury melt, the anger, the anguish, the betrayal, everything, till the moment the fang sank in the skin of his neck.

Tony body melted the more he drinked, relaxed, warmed, and the air around them calmed down.

“Well” Stephen started, sighing and going to circle his free arm around Tony body to help the other adjust and continue his meal. “Not what I was hoping for, but better then nothing.” Ended with a little smile, going to drink the little bag he still held in the other hand. The one that Tony refused so hard.

“Done.” Tony announced after few minute passed drinking, with a little happy smile gracing his now bloody lips. “Happy?” Asked, going to bury his head in Stephen neck inhaling deeply.

“Very” Stephen announced, moving toward the bed, with Tony still clinging to his body. “But you know, you still need to drink other blood then mine right?” 

“I know” Tony sighed “I know, but I…”

“I know” Stephen started, stopping Tony words “it’s ok, take your time my love.” Ended sitting on the edge of the bed, letting the now empty blood bag fall on the floor, just to be able to finally circle with both arms his beautiful heart. The only ray of sunshine left guiding in his dark life.


End file.
